Imperialismo Azteca
by emeraude serenity
Summary: Serena Tsukino se encuentra enamorada de un humilde joven, sin embargo los ojos de la realeza se han posado en ella, ¿Qué pasará cuando se entere de la situación de la peor manera?
1. Chapter 1

**Imperialismo Azteca.**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi y esta historia está basada en un poco de historia antiguan mexicana, es un universo alterno._

**Summary**: La plebeya Serena Tusukino se encuentra perdidamente enamorada de un guapo pero humilde joven, sin embargo no cuenta con que dos miembros de la realeza la quieren para ellos, ¿Que hará cuando se entere de la peor manera de esta situación?. Desde este momento su vida no volverá a ser la misma, drama y romance rodeará su vida de ahora en adelante.

Acompáñenme a lo largo de esta historia, espero sea de su agrado, please no sean muy duros conmigo, es mi primera historia.


	2. Chapter 2

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi, la teoría de que los aztecas tomaban 3 veces a una mujer para proclamarla suya no está 100% comprobada._

_**PRÓLOGO. "EL INICIO DE TODO"**_

Una noche donde los dioses desataban su furia mediante una terrible tormenta mientras se llevaba a cabo el nacimiento de tres seres indefensos nacidos en una noble cuna, uno de ellos cuyo destino sería ser el gobernante del imperio mas poderoso de su era, otro su hermano y por último un futuro guerrero, sin embargo nadie imaginaría que uno de los tres moriría al nacer ocasionando así innumerables cambios en la vida de los miembros del imperio.

Los años pasaron y los niños ahora eran jóvenes entrenados en el arte de la guerra dispuesto cada uno a aceptar su destino, en la celebración realizada en honor al nuevo emperador y su mano derecha el jefe militar su hermano.

Durante la celebración todas las jovencitas de buena cuna acudieron pues el padre del emperador le elegiría esposa, la elegida por el antiguo monarca fue una hermosa joven de cabello aguamarina llamada "Michiru", la boda se celebró 3 meses después y los recién casados comenzaron a vivir en el palacio, donde les correspondía por derecho.

Dos años después de la boda llegaba el hermano del emperador de uno de sus viajes de reconocimiento cuando frente a un lago vio a una hermosa joven de cabellos dorados como el mismo sol la cual llamó enormemente su atención, sin embargo estaba demasiado cansado como para acercarse a averiguar quien era, ya lo haría después, a fin de cuentas tenía los medios para hacerlo, por lo cual continuó su viaje hacia el palacio.

En el interior del palacio se llevaba a cabo una terrible discusión pues después de dos años aún no había un heredero.

-Como rayos es posible que ni siquiera para darme un heredero sirvas- Bramó furioso el emperador

-Perdone su excelencia, yo.. yo.. no se que pasa que no he podido hacerlo, le juro que lo he intentado- Decía al borde de la desesperación Michiru ya que la atemorizaba de cierta manera la voz empleada por su esposo

-Largo de mi vista- Acotó el monarca enviándole una mirada cargada de decepción y rabia.

-Enseguida señor- es la única respuesta de la chica antes de marcharse totalmente herida

"¿Por qué gran Quetzalcóatl?, ¿Por qué no ha podido ser concebido mi heredero?", estos eran los pensamientos de un monarca profundamente afligido.

Cuando siente una delicada mano posarse sobre su hombro.

-¿Se encuentra bien alteza?, ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo?- Cuestiona una hermosa sacerdotisa de cabellos largos y negros como el ébano.

-Estoy bien querida Rei, aunque tal vez si puedas ayudarme- respondió el monarca dándose vuelta para quedar frente a ella y besarla bruscamente.

-Alteza ahhhh… - Sólo atina a responder la sacerdotisa al terminar el beso y sentir como es sujetado con fuerza uno de sus senos, a lo cual ella no opone resistencia.

-¡Hermano he vuelto!- Grita un joven con tremenda alegría, entrando a la habitación del monarca, pero al ver la escena dice –Mejor vuelvo después

-¡Por supuesto que no!, ¡Ven acá inmediatamente!- Responde el emperador mientras suelta la chica y le hace una seña para que se retire al tiempo que camina a abrazar a su hermano, una vez terminado el abrazo y preguntado como se encuentra menciona – ¿Y dime ya has decidido sentar cabeza?

-Pues no, pero hoy vi a una chica hermosa hoy en el lago la cual será mía y nada ni nadie lo impedirá pues como tu hermano tengo todo el derecho a tomarla.

El emperador se queda meditando lo dicho pues durante su reinado el nunca ha hecho tal cosa pues las sacerdotisas no cuentan ya que algunas eran como prostitutas a su servicio y de los guerreros, en eso estaba cuando una voz lo saca de sus pensamientos –Anda vamos al pueblo, debo saber quien es- menciona su hermano mientras lo conduce fuera del castillo

*************************************************************************************

-¡Hola amor!- Gritaba una hermosa muchacha de ojos tan hermosos como el cielo de la mañana y cabellos dorados como el sol recogido en dos largas coletas llegando a un hermoso lago con ropa para lavarla mientras se colgaba de su brazo.

-¡Hola preciosa! – responde un apuesto joven de ojos verdes y cabello plateado mientras la besa dulcemente.

-Yaten, amor, te amo con toda mi alma-dice la rubia feliz de ver a su novio

-Y yo a ti mi dulce Serena, te amo tanto que haría cualquier cosa por ti sin dudarlo, es por eso que quiero pedirte que seas mi esposa, ya no puedo ni quiero estar lejos de ti- Menciona mientras saca una hermosa sortija y se inclina ante ella.-Preciosa ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

-¡Siiiiiii, Siiiii, Siiiii y mil veces si!, yo también te amo y quiero ser tu esposa- Grita emocionada y con los ojos bañados en lágrimas de la felicidad mientras se arroja a los brazos de su amado.

- Preciosa, me haces el hombre mas feliz del mundo al aceptarme- responde el platinado dando un fugaz beso a los labios de la joven- que te parece si nos casamos en un mes pues ya no quiero estar lejos de ti ni un instante mas, deseo que seas mía - Dice el chico mientras pone el anillo en su delicado dedo y la besa con gran pasión a la vez que sus manos descendían una por su cuello, y la otra por sus caderas. Y es que deseaba tanto tenerla en sus brazos por el simple hecho que la amaba con locura

-Me encanta la idea Yaten, pero por favor detente, debemos esperar- Decía la rubia algo temerosa

-Preciosa, no sabes lo difícil que se me hace pero si así lo quieres está bien, esperaremos.

-Gracias amor, te amo- Y lo besa dulcemente -Pero ahora debo irme pues debo lavar esta ropa, te veo después- Y se aleja sin dar tiempo al platinado de despedirse pues en verdad era tarde.

El platinado observa como su futura esposa se va el se encuentra feliz dentro de 1mes será su esposa.

_No sabes cuanto te Amo mi dulce Princesa anhelo tanto que seas mi esposa, despertar cada mañana a tu lado, seremos muy felices-pensaba el platinado_

Al llegar a una parte del lago donde había muchas rocas grandes las cuales utilizaban como lavaderos se puso a lavar. Horas más tarde estaba por terminar sin percatarse que varias sombras masculinas la observaban a lo lejos conversando entre susurros sin ser vistas pues estaba oscureciendo.

-¿No te parece hermosa?- Decía con malicia una de las sombras.

-¡Si que lo es!- Respondió otra-Hermosa y muy apetecible

-Bueno vámonos, mañana será un día ajetreado y estoy muy cansado- Mencionó la primera sombra.

-Adelántate, tengo cosas en que pensar, te veré a la hora de la cena- Mencionó al tiempo que se alejaba y se aseguraba que los demás se retiraran. Mientras la chica pensaba en lo feliz que seria cuando se casara con Yaten

_Por fin mi sueño se hace realidad me voy a casar con Yaten estoy feliz, lo amo, lo amo pronto seré su esposa, formaremos una linda familia -pensaba la rubia mientras sonreía dulcemente._

Sin imaginar que estaba siendo observada por alguien la rubia decidió irse a casa... minutos después la rubia caminaba hacia su casa en un sendero con la ropa ya lavada.

El hombre se encontraba oculto entre algunos árboles observando un lugar específico en el sendero por el cual al paso de unos minutos caminaba hacia su casa una linda chica tarareando una canción sin imaginar el peligro que la asechaba.

-Estoy exhausta- Decía para si misma dejando salir un sonoro suspiro y dejando sobre el suelo la bandeja con ropa limpia para descansar un poco, cuando sintió como su boca era tapada y entró en un profundo sueño.

Hola!!!!! A todas, chicas quiero darles las gracias de todo corazón a quienes se han tomado el tiempo de pasar por mi historia.

**Liebende Lesung****:** Hola Nena hermosa!, también para mi fue un placer haber platicado contigo, espero podamos conversar nuevamente y que te guste el capi. Besos.

**usako de chiba****:** Hola amix!, aquí esta el primer capi y gracias por tu apoyo, ojalá te guste y estés bien. Besos.

**Love-Moon****:** Vicky, preciosa, mil gracias por tu comentario, por fin el primer capi, espero te guste. Besos.

**PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt****: **Hola linda! Aquí está el primer capi, espero te guste. Besos

**Patty García: ** Hola nena! Mil gracias por tu apoyo. Besos

Este capítulo está dedicado especialmente a**Cherrie SA****, **a mi** Geme **ya miprimisadorada**Patty Ramirez de Chiba**a quienes quiero y admiro muchísimo por su forma de ser y su trabajo.


	3. Chapter 3

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi, la teoría de que los aztecas tomaban 3 veces a una mujer para proclamarla suya no está 100% comprobada._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_En el capítulo anterior:_

_-Estoy exhausta- Decía para si misma una linda chica dejando salir un sonoro suspiro y dejando sobre el suelo la bandeja con ropa limpia para descansar un poco, cuando sintió como su boca era tapada y entró en un profundo sueño._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

"_**SUEÑOS ROTOS"**_

-En verdad que eres muy linda, y posees unos labios únicos, ¡me encantas!- Decía el hombre que sostenía delicadamente en sus brazos a una hermosa chica mientras delineaba su rostro con la yema de sus dedos para finalmente besar sus labios de una forma muy apasionada al tiempo que colocaba los brazos de la chica alrededor de su cuello para llevársela se allí.

mientras eran observados por alguien

- Vaya, vaya, así que le nenita levanta pasiones en los hombres, esto me será de gran utilidad para mis planes- Decía una mujer de largos y rizados cabellos negros como la noche al tiempo que se alejaba sonriendo maliciosamente.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Kenji, esta niña me tiene muy preocupada, ya es tardísimo, que tal si le pasó algo- Decía Ikuko Al borde del llanto

-Tranquila cielo, ahora mismo salgo a buscarla, tú quédate aquí por si llega- Respondió con decisión Kenji Tsukino

-Buenas noches señores Tsukino, ¿se encuentra Serena?, es que vine conversar con ustedes de algo muy importante, pero debemos hacerlo ambos- Explicaba Yaten entrando en la casa, con una cara que expresaba una intranquilidad tremenda.

-Hijo, me temo que eso no será posible porque Serena aún no llega y estamos muy preocupados por ella- Respondió la madre llorando en brazos de su esposo.

El peliplateado, sólo atinó a apretar los puños con tal fuerza que el mismo se hirió, se veía la sangre correr por sus nudillos al igual que las lágrimas por sus mejillas.

De repente su estado de ánimo cambió a uno de furia absoluta y sólo atinó a gritar.

-¡Pues ni se preocupen por ella, al fin y al cabo debe estar muy feliz con su amante en el bosque haciendo de las suyas, es mas cuando regrese díganle de mi parte que la odio, la odio y que ni se moleste en buscarme!-grito furioso

Y sin más salió de la casa dejando a unos padres muy confundidos y con mayor preocupación.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mientras en un lugar sumamente obscuro despertaba muy confundida una joven.

-¿En donde estoy, que esta pasando?- Decía en un hilo de voz, terriblemente asustada al no reconocer el lugar por mas que hacia esfuerzos.

-Vaya, ¡por fin despertaste!, tardaste demasiado y ya casi debo irme, así que no me culpes por no ser delicado- Decía con voz ronca un hombre mientras la tomaba de las muñecas con una sola mano mientras las ponía sobre su cabeza y la besaba bruscamente al tiempo que su mano libre se encargaba de recorrer su cuerpo y deshacerse de sus ropas.

-¡Noooo!, ¡Por favor no me haga daño!- Gritaba con terror la chica mientras intentaba inútilmente de liberarse de su agresor.

-En verdad eres muy hermosa, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado- decia el hombre mientras se introducía en ella causándole un terrible dolor, y la verdad es que no fue nada delicado

-¡Por favor n…no!- Fue lo último que alcanzó a decir la chica antes de que su fuerza se desvaneciera totalmente y se quedará quieta, en estado se shock, derramando lágrimas de dolor e impotencia mientras su mente pensaba en tantas cosas

_¿Porqué?, ¿Porqué me está pasando esto?, no es justo, ¡no lo es!, justo ahora que era tan feliz...¿Por que a mi? Yaten... mi yaten como quisiera que estuvieras aqui_

El Hombre seguía disfrutando de ella sin importar el estado emocional en el que Serena se encontraba. Una vez que terminó todo el hombre salió del lugar dejando a la chica terriblemente lastimada tanto física como emocionalmente.

Con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban tomó su ropa, se la puso y emprendió camino para ver al amor de su vida.

_Yaten, mi Yaten perdóname, no pude evitar lo que pasó, pero se que tu entenderás pues nuestro amor es inquebrantable, te necesito tanto amor, tanto, no tienes idea de cómo me siento, estoy sucia, he sido deshonrada de la peor manera._

Estos eran sus pensamientos mientras vislumbraba a lo lejos el hogar de su amado y corría con todas sus fuerzas para llegar, solo deseaba estar en sus brazos, escuchar las palabras de consuelo de Yaten

Pero al llegar su llanto aumentó pues no se esperaba ver al amor de su vida besándose con su hermana mayor…

-Ya..Yaten amor, pero q… ¿que significa esto?- Preguntó con dificultad sin poder controlar su llanto.

- El platinado al escuchar esa voz clavo sus ojos en ella mirándola con odio-Lo que ves Serena, un beso con mi futura esposa, nos casamos en un mes, ¿No nos felicitas?- Dijo con malicia y frialdad el platinado.

Ante esa respuesta Serena sintió su corazón hacerse pedazos Yaten y su hermana se iban a casar ¿En que momento su mundo se vino abajo? Hace unas horas era la mujer mas feliz del mundo y ahora... ahora se sentía la mujer mas miserable e infeliz del mundo

-¡Eso no es cierto, no es cierto!, ¡Tu y yo nos casaremos en un mes! , ¿Yaten porqué me haces esto?. Y…yo Te Amo, ¡Te Amo!- Gritó desesperada la rubia.

- Ja linda manera de amar la tuya, pero sabes yo nunca me casaría con una cualquiera como ¡Tú!, ¡Ahora lárgate y no vuelvas a buscarme nunca!, ¡Me oyes, N-U-N-C-A!- Gritó mientras la empujaba provocando que cayera al suelo llorando amargamente.

El platinado la miraba con Rabia ahí en el suelo

-¡Ahh y ni te molestes en ir a casa porque todos te odian y no quieren saber nada de ti!, si vas te pintarán el rostro de negro y te expondrán en el centro de la aldea como la ramera que eres- Acotó Mina mientras besaba a Yaten apasionadamente al tiempo que se alejaban dejando a Serena con el corazón hecho pedazos.

El dolor que ella sentía en ese momento era indescriptible las fuerzas le faltaban, lloraba sin consuelo alguno no tenia nada en un abrir y cerrar de ojos su vida era un infierno

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Ya debo irme, debo cuidar a bombón, además Darien está por regresar- Decía un chico mientras se acomodaba sus ropas apresuradamente.

-¡Darien, Darien, Darien!, ¡Estoy harta de él!, ¡Yo te amo a ti!- Expresaba con furia la señora Chiba.

-Lo se muñeca, pero eres su esposa y aún no reúno el dinero suficiente para irnos a otra aldea y darte la vida que mereces- Decía el chico con frustración. – Pero, en cuanto termine este negoció lo tendré completo y nos iremos lejos de él, sólo ten paciencia mi vida- Terminó de decir el chico mientras la besaba.

-¡Que felicidad!- Decía emocionada la chica mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente – Bueno amor, pero ya vete que ya es tarde y debes encontrar a "bombón". - Mencionó mientras lo besaba y se despedía de el.

_Y yo tengo que ver la manera de acabar con este estorbo, aunque por lo pronto tendré a Darien en mis manos cuando le diga de tu existencia, bueno aunque será muy poco tiempo pues dejarás de existir, ¡Claro! cuando deje de necesitarte. _

Pensaba la mujer mientras apretaba su vientre y daba una última sonrisa a su amado que ya salía del lugar.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Yaten amor mío, ¿Porqué reaccionaste de esa forma?, ¿Es que acaso todo fue una mentira?, si eso fue, me engañaste y de la forma más cruel con mi propia hermana, te odio Yaten... No puedo odiarte aunque quisiera jamás podría hacerlo te amo mas que a mi vida y ahora ¿que voy a hacer sin ti? ahora cuando mas te necesito._

Eran los pensamientos de una hermosa chica cuya belleza era tan grande que ni la tristeza de su alma la opacaba, pero fueron interrumpidos abruptamente al chocar con una persona cuando iba hacia su casa, no creía lo que su hermana había dicho.

-Di..Discúlpeme señora, no fue mi intención- Decía la chica con preocupación mientras le ofrecía su mano para que se levantara, sin embargo no se esperaba la reacción de la señora.

- ¡Quita tus sucias manos de mi ramera! - Gritó horrorizada la señora al tiempo que le daba un manotazo para alejarla, pues se había dado cuenta quien era la chica.

- ¡Tía Neherenia, ¿que pasa?! – Preguntaba angustiada Serena angustiada – Es que no entiendo porqué todos me tratan así, ¡Que hice, dímelo!- Decía desesperada la chica pues en verdad no entendía nada.

- Muy simple querida, porque todo mundo sabe que has sido deshonrada, ¿Te parece poco?, ¡Ya no vales nada!, ¡Eres una vergüenza para la familia!, ¡Si los quieres aunque sea un poco demuéstraselos, anda, lárgate y no los busques nunca más! – Dijo con malicia Neherenia.

- ¿E…Eso es en verdad lo que mis padres desean?- Preguntó la chica llorando

-Así es Serena y me imagino que se los concederás ¿verdad?, no es justo que los expongas a semejante vergüenza. Mi niña, por favor hazlo por tus padres, ellos ya son muy grandes y no lo soportarían – Dijo en tono de súplica y con falsas lágrimas Neherenia

- Lo haré tía Enia, me iré muy lejos solo diles que los amo con todo mi corazón y por favor cuídalos mucho- Dijo en un susurro la rubia.

- Yo los cuidaré hija, ¡lo juro!, y perdóname por haberte gritado pero estaba muy preocupada por tus padres y por ti- Mencionó al tiempo que le acariciaba el rostro.

-Bueno tía me voy, cuídese mucho y cuide de mi familia, ¡la quiero!- Dijo la linda muchacha mientras se alejaba del lugar.

_Pobre ingenua, eres tan estúpida como tu madre Serenita, ni si quiera te imaginas lo mucho que me estas ayudando con mi venganza._

Pensaba Neherenia con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro mientras la veía perderse en el camino.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Buenas noches- Decía Darien a su esposa mientras se acostaba a su lado

-Darien amor buenas noches, ¡Te tengo una noticia maravillosa!- Decía la mujer con una gran sonrisa al tiempo que lo besaba

-¿Y cual es?- Cuestionaba el chico con semblante cansado después de un arduo día de trabajo.

-¡Estoy embarazada!- Gritó la mujer con felicidad fingida

-¡Esa es una noticia maravillosa!, ¡Seré padre!, de ahora en adelante tendrás que cuidarte más ¡Está claro!- Decía feliz el chico al mientras acariciaba el vientre de su esposa.

-¡Por supuesto cariño, lo haré!, pero ahora duerme, te vez muy cansado- Decía la señora chiva mientras le daba un fugas beso.

-Tú también duerme que ahora debes descansar- Musitó terminando el beso y acomodándose para dormir, después de todo mañana tendría mucho trabajo.

_Eso, disfruta de tu felicidad mientras puedas, eso de ser padre es un gusto que nunca te daré, en cuanto pueda me desharé del estorbo a fin de cuentas son mis últimos días aquí soportando compartir la cama contigo y aguantar tus estúpidos intentos de que esta farsa funcione._

Fueron los últimos pensamientos de la señora chiba antes de dormir.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Bombón, en donde rayos te metiste llevo rato buscándote, maldición, tu eres mi mina de oro, pero también mi perdición, Él fue muy claro, si algo te pasa me hará arrepentirme de por vida y por muy considerado que sea, cumplirá su amenaza._

Eran los pensamientos de un preocupado joven mientras buscaba desesperado a la rubia y al mismo tiempo recordaba las amenazas de su jefe.

_**Flash back**_

-Ven, tengo un trabajito para ti, te pagaré muy bien si lo logras- Decía maliciosamente un hombre.

-Tú dirás.

-Serena Tsukino, es un bombón y la quiero para mí, quiero que me investigues todo sobre ella, pero nadie debe enterarse de esto ¿De acuerdo?

-Por supuesto- Respondió el chico –En cuanto tenga noticias del bombón te lo haré saber- Dijo el chico retirándose, sin embargo en su camino se topó con otra persona.

-Escúchame, Serena Tsukino está en mi poder, la dejé en una cabaña en el bosque, ya fue mía, tu deber de ahora en adelante será cuidarla y asegurarte que nadie, absolutamente nadie se entere de su paradero. La tendrás en tu casa y sólo yo podré entrar a verla, si me haces caso te pagaré el triple de lo que cualquiera te daría ¡Pero si no..!- Hizo una pausa mientras lo observaba amenazadoramente - Me aseguraré de que te arrepientas de haber nacido ¡Está claro! – Preguntó sonriendo el hombre.

-Como el agua, puedes confiar en mí, será un trabajo excelente y te aseguro que todo saldrá como lo deseas……. Amigo- Agregó feliz el chico.

-Sabía que podía contar contigo hermano- Musitó el hombre mientras le daba un fraternal abrazo con unas palmadas en la espalda.

_**Fin del Flash back **_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Es lo mejor, ya no tengo nada, ni siquiera un lugar al cual llegar, mi familia se avergüenza de mi y Ya..Yaten me engañó todo el tiempo con mi propia hermana, he sido deshonrada de la peor forma, si dejo de existir el dolor se acabará y mis padres no tendrán que sufrir, pero como duele._

_En la tarde era la mujer más feliz del mundo, creí que me iba a casar con el amor de mi vida y ahora, ahora soy la más desdichada, es lo mejor dejar de sufrir, todos mis sueños se han hecho añicos, ya no tengo una razón de vivir._

Iba a dar el último paso para quitarse la vida cuando perdió el conocimiento por todo lo acontecido durante el día, sin embargo su cuerpo iba rumbo al barranco, cuando fue sujetada por dos fuertes brazos de un chico de hermosos ojos azules.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Nota aclaratoria:** _A las mujeres que tenían relaciones sexuales antes de casarse sus familiares les pintaban la cara de negro con una pintura hecha a base de algunas plantas silvestres, la cual les era untada caliente y luego las chicas eren expuestas en el centro de la aldea o tribu como la deshonra que eran._

Hola chicas!!. Acá les traigo el segundo capi, espero les guste, se que en este momento algunas identidades se mantienen ocultas en la historia, pero prometo que poco a poco se irán descubriendo y bueno pues mientras cada una de ustedes puede imaginarse quienes son los personajes jejeje.

Y bueno un agradecimiento especial a quienes se han tomado el tiempo de leer la historia, muchas gracias chicas.

**amys12****, ****pichicoy****, ****liebende Lesung****, ****Psyque.****, ****usako de chiba****, ****Hotaru no Hikaru****, ****PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt****, ****Patty Ramirez de Chiba****, ****Malistrix****, ****Cherrie SA****, ****Love-Moon****.**

**Patyy Ramirez.** Primis mil gracias por tu apoyo y tu ayuda, besos.

**28 de Julio del 2009.**


End file.
